wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwynneth
Gwynneth (pronunced Gwen-neth) is a Rogue Smith Masked Owl who resides in Beyond the Beyond and is the daughter of the highly regarded Rogue Smith Gwyndor. Early Life Gwynneth was born to Gwyndor and his unknown mate who had died before she was hatched (Gwynneth was named after her mother so we asume her mother was named Gwynneth). As she grew, she expressed interest in smithing. As a result, Gwyndor introduced her to Thora Plock, the rogue smith of Silverveil, who taught her much of what she knew about the fine craft of smithing. She came to respect Thora and affectionately called her "Auntie" and would stay with her for long periods of time. However, Gwyndor still made time for his daughter and took her to the Beyond when he believed that she was getting too artsy. While in the Beyond, she learned much about the dire wolves from her father and could easily identify the messages of every skreeleen ''(all stated in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole). Family Gwydor- ''(dececed) ''Father. Died in war. The Rouge Smith of Silverveil- (''dececed)''Honorary Auntie, helped raise Gwynneth. Murdered by Nyra (Guardians of Ga'Hoole). Gwynneth- ''(dececed) ''Mother. Died before her daugher hatched. Gwynneth is named after her. Gynneth is now alone. A dececed feiend is Hamish. Alive friends include Faolan and the Sark of the Slogh. ﻿﻿﻿ Lone Wolf After the War of the Ember, Gwynneth established her forge in the Beyond and became a rogue smith. It was also during this time that her father died because of wounds he suffered during the war. One day while trying to create metal art, she overheard a beautiful howling sound and decided to find the source. This was how Gwynneth came across Faolan, a lone dire wolf with a splayed paw mourning for the loss of his second milk- giver, Thunderheart. She felt a great deal of kinship with Faolan because of the similarities in the circumstances of their family. It was by this kinship that she was able to convince Faolan to seek out the wolves of the Beyond and become a gnaw wolf instead of staying with her. Gwynneth also made Faolan promise not to come and visit her until he had become a gnaw wolf. After he left, Gwynneth unintentionally shaped a piece of metal into the swirling shape she had seen on Faolan's twisted paw. Interested as to whether Faolan had taken her advice, Gwynneth followed the young wolf's trail. She eventually witnessed Faolan being hunted by the various The Wolves of the Beyond Clans because they suspected that he was infected with the foaming mouth disease. When she attempted to intervene, she nearly went yeep at the sight of Faolan jumping over the wall of flame erected by the pursuing wolves in an attempt to eliminate the potential threat. Despite going yeep, she managed to recover from the shock and greeted Faolan on the other side of the wall of flame. Shadow Wolf ﻿Gwynneth is the witness of the murder of an unnamed tawny ''malcadh pup, altough she only heard it. She tells the Sark of the Slough what she heard. In the end, the rouge smith helps Faolan, along with the Sark, give evidence that the murderer is Heep. Later after Heep escapes punishment and Faolan is named one of the two winning gnaw wolves who gets to become a new watch member, Gwynneth is the first to witness Heep and two outclanner wolves looking for Faolan's most cherished bones of Thunderheart and alerts Faolan. Before he gets there, Gwynneth is the first to confront Heep, attacking him with her talons until Faolan arrives. Trivia *In Shadow Wolf, when Heep is with the Outclanners and Heep, Gwynneth says the wolf oath, saying Lupus instead of Glaux, which suprises the wolves. *Gywnneth knows the ways of the dire wolves because of her father, and knows how to smith because of her adoptive mother, the Rouge Smith of Silverveil.﻿ Category:Owls Category:Females Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters